The present invention relates to an oscillating tool with a housing that accommodates a motor which for driving a tool is coupled with a drive shaft via an oscillation drive for driving it rotatingly oscillating about its longitudinal axis.
An oscillating tool of that kind is known from WO 2008/128804 A1.
In the case of the known oscillating tool, the motor couples an oscillation drive in the form of an eccentric drive with a drive shaft for causing it to move about its longitudinal axis rotatingly oscillating.
A mass-balancing arrangement intended to balance vibrations comprises an amplitude mass that is slidably arranged in a slide guide, and which is acted upon by the eccentric cam transmission. The amplitude mass performs an exclusively translational movement for which purpose the slide guide comprises a guide plate with a guide track, and a guide pin guided in the latter.
Oscillating tools of that kind can be used in diverse ways, for example for grinding or else for sawing or cutting. A usual range of oscillation frequencies is between approximately 5,000 to 25,000 oscillations per minute, a typical oscillation angle is between approximately 0.5° and 7°.
Hand tools of the before-mentioned kind provide a high degree of flexibility as regards their possible applications. However, it has been found that vibrations may occur in such hand tools of that kind that use a vibration drive, which may impair the ease of handling and which may be disagreeable to a user.
Efforts have therefore been made to keep vibrations in an oscillating tool as low as possible. Although the arrangement described at the outset has the effect to minimize oscillations, it has the disadvantage that slide guides are needed and that the elements constituting such guides are subject to a certain degree of wear, due to sliding friction. This may be a disadvantage especially when the oscillating tool is driven at a high frequency and, in certain cases, with a large oscillation angle.